Many suitable substrates, such as paper, that can be selected for utilization in xerographic imaging apparatus, ink jet printing systems, inclusive of solid ink jet processes, are known. These substrates, systems, and processes enable the generation of developed images with, in many instances, high image quality. However, a disadvantage that may result when using certain substrates, especially in solid ink jet printing processes, is related to consistently achieving excellent print robustness. The aforementioned disadvantage can be present with several smooth coated papers, or uncoated papers, where the ink may have limited opportunities to form a strong mechanical link with the paper, and where certain inks can be removed from coated papers by hand rubbing or scratching by devices like blades. Although several processes have been tested to improve the image and ink robustness, there continues to remain situations where the robustness of solid ink jet images can be improved.
When substrates, such as coated papers, are printed with ink jet printing inks and dried, the inks may in some instances later migrate from their original locations on the coated substrate, thereby resulting in unsatisfactory images. This migration is known as bleed or bloom, and is especially noticeable under conditions of high temperature and high humidity, such as for example, 35° C. and 80 percent relative humidity.
Also, undesirable low wet smear resistance for images obtained with selected ink jet printing processes is another disadvantage. Wet smear resistance refers, for example, to the ability of ink jet printing papers to resist smearing when the ink jet printed and dried substrate are disturbed, such as by being rubbed in the presence of moisture.
Printing systems where solid ink jet technology (SIJ) economically produces vibrant images on relatively inexpensive paper are known. The solid ink utilizes the phase changing characteristics of the incorporated wax to achieve excellent image quality, and in some instances with the ink remaining at the surface of the paper. As a result there are instances, especially with certain solid inks, where there is a tendency for the ink to be rubbed off or removed by scratching from coated papers, and where the ink may not be sufficiently secured to the paper substrate. Many different processes and coated papers have been tested for image robustness, however, very few, if any, have proven to be successful for extended time periods. It is also known that there is a general relationship between paper surface roughness and image robustness as demonstrated with the Trevakosji paper.
There is a need for documents that substantially avoid or minimize the disadvantages of a number of known substrates.
Also, there is a need for imaging systems, inclusive of ink jet printing processes that permit improved image and ink robustness.
Further, there is a need for solid ink jet systems where the images developed on substrates, such as coated papers, retain their permanency over extended time periods and have increased image robustness with various media and where there is accomplished jetting an acidic etching agent onto the coated paper by either a flood coating process, or in an imagewise manner to promote adhesion of the solid ink to the substrate.
Yet another need resides in providing coated papers that enable the production of vibrant solid ink jet images where the images have improved resistance to smearing and smudging for lengthy periods of time, and there is solid ink jet print durability.
Additionally, there is a need for economical and simple processes for the treatment of documents to obtain improved image and ink robustness and improvements in document characteristics, such as paper printability.
Moreover, there is a need for coated papers that allow for the substantially permanent attachment of solid ink jet inks thereto.
There is also a need for coated papers that improve the permanent attachment of solid ink jet inks thereto.
Another need resides in providing coated papers with increased image permanence and excellent gloss characteristics that increases the number of acceptable papers that can be selected for solid ink jet printing, and that utilizes present manufactured solid ink jet hardware
These and other needs are achievable in embodiments with the processes and papers disclosed herein.